untrashfandomcom-20200215-history
Flanderization
Okilly dokilly, neighborino! Guy starts out as a man of many traits: he's good at parties, but really loses his charismatic nature in public spaces. He's also a father of three - two boys, one girl. He's married an estranged wife who lives all the way in California and only contacts him around the holidays. Even then, the affection is still dying and isn't being rekindled even by Christmas Black Magic. Guy isn't depressed or anything, but the little thing with his wife (who still hasn't divorced him for some odd reason) just gets him so down so quick. Sounds like a good character, right? Sure! But then the thing with Guy is that he's a character of a TV show that's been going on for almost 20 whole years. There have been a few crew members who've passed away in the recent years, cast members are starting to hate themselves a bit for their decision of joining the show, and the directors can't come up with funny or meaningful material anymore. Their audience has grown up and moved on to things other than Guy's show. But instead of just Canceling The Whole Thing, the main producer wants to Beat Every Dime Out Of It until it's not profitable at all. So what happens to Guy's character who's been through so many episodes of this show? Well, since the show's Lost Its Magic and the episodes are Too Boring To Survive, Guy is forced to do nothing but fall back onto his trait of being shy in public. This joke is played constantly until people start to actually hate it being played so much. Guy's wife isn't mentioned any longer, he doesn't go to anymore parties, and when he does, he still shows some bashfulness although it was shown earlier in the show that Guy's a king of parties. There's only one thing to say now: "Welcome to Flanderization, USA. Population: Diddly." "Flanderization" is, by definition of Wiktionary, "The act of progressively exaggerating a single trait (or set of traits) of a character until it overtakes all other characterization". If you didn't understand all that (...), it basically means you take someone with all of these different characteristics and have one or few of those characteristics become all they are. Look at Guy from earlier. He initially was a guy (GET IT HAHAHAHAHA) who mattered and had all this cool depth to his character. But then as his show started to age, his depth started to die with it. After a while, he was flattened into nothing more than a Paper Cut-Out. Examples of Flanderization The Simpsons Ned Flanders: 'Flander'ization was named after Ned 'Flander's!? PREPOSTEROUS!! Barney Gumble: To be fair, Barney was already a bit of a Paper Cut-Out before Flanderization was created by Ned Flanders. But he had this issue fixed in Season 11's "Day of Wine and D'ohses" and, unlike how many Simpsons episodes would end, this stuck for a bit. However, Barney later descended back into alcoholism and reverted back to his old self, most likely because the creators thought if Barney Gumble, Springfield's largest drunk, wasn't a, y'know, drunk, he'd be nothing since that's pretty much all he was. There's even an entire episode with Barney drinking all forms of alcohol in Springfield, then Springfield's state, then America. What? Don't act like you wouldn't believe that'd actually be a thing! Moe Szyslak: Moe doesn't suffer from Flanderization as heavily as the two above him, but he's gradually boiled down to nothing more than a horn-dog bartender who's at the noose's ready whenever he remembers how hallow his love life is. Now you might be saying, "But Moe's always been like this, ya dumbass. There's been no difference in his character." Oh, really? How about when Moe gave Homer advice on how to get Marge to love him more/again in Season 1's "Some Enchanted Evening" instead of trying to steer Homer wrong and take Marge for himself while she was still steamed at her husband? Or when Moe rescued Maggie from almost accidentally falling to her deathIn reality, Maggie's chances of being saved by Moe would have been next to 0% due to how focused on suicide Moe was and the entire thing of Maggie falling without making any noise to alert Moe, who was looking downward, that she was falling. Think about that. off a bridge he himself was about to jump off of in Season 14's "Moe Baby Blues" and decided to continue taking care of her? Yeah, there was a lot more to Moe than a horny server of alcohol back then. Lisa Simpson: Probably one of the horniest eight-year-oldsDid you count how many times she crushed a boy? Let's count. There's Jesse from Lisa the Treehugger (1), Colin from The Simpsons Movie (2), Milhouse from some future episodes (an assumption based on how they have children together; 3), HER OWN FATHER (based on a future script; 4), Thelonius from Trilogy of Error (a lulzy two-off character who had a forced romance with Lisa and has the name of a Greek philosopher or something), Nelson Muntz from Lisa's Date With Density (5), Brendan from Haw-Haw Land (6)... if this doesn't prove my point yet, let's just say the list goes on and on and on. in history, Lisa Simpson has also been caught by the clutches of Flanderization. Before, she was a hippie doot-doot girl who'd develop a Sudden Crush for any "dreamboat" boy who passed by. Now she's just a hippie. Notes Category:UnTrashed Category:We Didn't Make This Category:Identity UnTrashes Category:Negative